My Savior
by Ida
Summary: [one-shot] Haruko goes out on a date with Sakuragi. Read what happens next...


Disclaimer: No matter how much I love it, Slam Dunk does not belong to me. It belongs to Inoue Takehiko. Haruko, Akagi and Sakuragi does not belong to me.it belongs to Slam Dunk though the plot of the story belongs to me.  
- - - -  
Author's notes: This is a one-shot fic. I would like to warn those who are not suitable to read this fic that 'might' make them sick. Gomen for that but this the 2nd fic I have written and I hope you like it!  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
Today, Friday 27th of April, Sakuragi had asked me out on a date. I, Akagi Haruko, had accepted. Now I, feeling flustered, am in my room, choosing an outfit to wear for the date. Should I wear jeans? Skirt? Dress? What kind of top? My thoughts were intercepted by a knock on my bedroom door.  
  
" Haruko? What's going on in there? I heard some noise in there"  
  
" Ah! Nothing oniisan!"  
  
" You can't fool me. I'm coming in!"  
  
"Eeek!"  
- I was face to face with my bewildered brother who had just entered a junkyard room. My clothes were sprawled on the floor, forming a messy and disorganized room. -  
"Ah...oniisan, could you help me pick out a nice outfit to wear on my date with Sakuragi-kun?"  
  
"(still shocked by the mess) Oh.sure, sure. (Pause) WHAT?! SAKURAGI?! WHY ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH THAT BAKA?! I could just hit his head right now!"  
  
"Relax, oniisan. It's just a date. Nothing more. Could you please help me pick out an outfit? Should I wear jeans or skirt or dress with a t- shirt, shirt, polo shirt, sleeveless shirt, 3 quarter shirt, long- sleeved shirt, tube-top.blah blah."  
  
"Ah.....I really don't know. That looks nice (pointing). That too! Wow! I like that! That's cool too! (pointing here and there)  
  
"Oniisan!!! How can you help me like that? Does this look nice? (holding up a mini skirt and a sleeveless top)"  
  
"Awesome! You look great in it!"  
  
"Ok! This it is! Now go, oniisan! Shoo!"  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
I was at the meeting place at 3pm. Sakuragi was waving when I was walking towards him. I smiled and waved back.  
  
"You look stunning, Haruko"  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
- - - -  
We had ice cream before watching a movie. Mine ice cream was strawberry while Sakuragi's was cappuccino. It was really delicious! The movie we watched was titled Titanic. Sakuragi was really sweet. He held me close when I cried through the sad parts of the movie. After the movie, we headed to the arcade (courtesy of Sakuragi =P). Of course, Sakuragi won most of the games. We collected a lot of the coupons and exchanged it for a teddy bear. Sakuragi gave it to me and I gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed. The teddy bear was really cute and I planned to put it beside my bed so that every night I would look at it and it will remind me of my first date with Sakuragi. After the trip to the arcade, Sakuragi and I ate dinner at a pizza parlor. We talked about everything happening around us. Since then, I thought everything was perfect until...  
  
- - - -  
On the walk back home, I recalled telling Sakuragi that we both should be making our way home. Sakuragi had offered walking me home but I refused. I wanted to have some time by myself and reflect on what has just happened today. I cringed at the thought of Sakuragi being hit on the head by oniisan (again!) for going out with me. I remembered Sakuragi's smooth arms and how safe I felt in them.  
  
- - - -  
My thoughts were interrupted by a strange presence near me. I quickened my pace. In a flash, I saw 3 guys surrounding me. They had this evil glint in their eyes. One had a scar on his face. Another had a bushy mustache. The third had long hair, which was unkempt. I felt a shiver running through my spine. I was scared. Afraid. Terrified. I tried to scream but no voice came out of my mouth.  
- - "Hey, missy. You look good. Yummy, I would say" - -  
Shocked, I felt a pair of strong arms overpowering me and carrying me towards a deserted area. I felt wetness in my eyes. What did I do to deserve this? I've got to do something. I kicked and struggled but it was of no use. I tried to scream but a hand was clamped over my mouth. A guy was unbuttoning my skirt when...  
- - "HAI-YA! (doing a kung-fu move) Don't you dare touch my girlfriend!" - -  
I heard 3 thumps (head butts) and bodies falling to the ground. A concerned face was looking at me.  
- - "Haruko! Haruko! Daijobu? (Are you all right?)" - -  
Sakuragi. It was Sakuragi. The one who had asked me out. The one who offered to walk me home. It was him. Sakuragi. My savior.  
- - "Oh! Sakuragi!" - -  
I cried and cried on Sakuragi's shoulder. I was saved from a distraught event that could have scarred me for life. Right at that point, I realized that he was the one for me. The love I felt for him was now staying strong by my heart. After all his effort of trying to get my attention Rukawa. It was he. The one I love. My savior.  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
- - Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo - -  
  
Memories are always beautiful  
  
- - Sore dake ja onaka suku no - -  
  
But with only that you can't live  
  
- - Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni - -  
  
It was a really tough night  
- - - -  
- - - -  
-Lyrics from Rurouni Kenshin (Sobakasu)  
- - - -  
- - - -  
  
** Ah...at last I have done my 2nd fic. I hope that you enjoy the story =P Please r&r! Arigato! ^_~ 


End file.
